Lying Through Your Beak
Lying Through Your Beak is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 10/1/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto are in a small town right along the coastline, entering the Pokémon Center. Inside, they see two trainers conversing. The first is Minnie, a woman with long purple hair wearing a pink shirt and white vest, while the second one is Jeffrey. Minnie: You beat the gym?! Lucky! Scizor and I weren’t able to beat it. Jeffrey: It was a cinch with my Marowak! Wyatt: Huh? Wyatt walks over to the two. Wyatt: Did you say that there’s a gym nearby? Jeffrey: Right here in town! It’s a boat ship, traveling the coastline and making port in different towns in Sinnoh. Minnie: What’s more, if you lose they offer to train your Pokémon for you! Rosa: (Suspicious) Wait. If you lose? Minnie: Yep! I left my Scizor with them to train. Jeffrey: But if you win, they don’t give you that offer. I didn’t get it, at least. Wyatt: Huh. As long as it’s in town, I might as well challenge it. Rosa: (Sarcastically) And when you lose, you can just leave your Pokémon there. Wyatt: Yeah. Good idea. Rosa: Eh?! I was being sarcastic! Doesn’t that sound a little bit suspicious, a traveling gym taking your Pokémon to train? Wyatt: It’s a certified gym. What could happen? End Scene Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto arrive at the Powerzone gym, which is an industrial cargo ship. The two walk up the ramp to get onto the main deck, with pirate like workers carrying crates. Wyatt: Excuse me. I’m looking for the gym leader. Worker: (Rough accent) Towards the bow. Big battlefield. Wyatt: Thanks. Wyatt heads the opposite direction of the worker, Rosa watching the worker suspiciously. Wyatt arrives at a battlefield, where he sees a battle between Hugh and his Vibrava versus Galen who uses Arbok. Chatot sits on Galen’s shoulder. Hugh: Vibrava, use Earthquake! Vibrava stomps the ship deck with its legs, releasing an Earthquake. Arbok takes the attack, howling in pain. Galen: Arbok, use Ice Fang! Chatot: Rawck! Ice Fang! Ice Fang! Arbok slithers forward, fangs glowing with ice energy. Hugh: Don’t let them get closer! Hit them with Dragon Breath! Vibrava breathes a large blue energy flame, blowing through Arbok. Arbok flies back, defeated. Referee: (Rough accent) Arbok lose! Vibrava win, victor Hugh! Hugh: Yes! Galen returns Arbok, scoffing slightly. Galen: Not a bad battle there, kid. You’ve got a strong battler there. Hugh: Thanks. That Arbok was pretty tough, too. We might’ve lost if that second Ice Fang connected. Galen walks across the field, as he pulls out a red badge that resembles a skull. Galen: The Skull Badge is yours. Hugh takes the badge, looking puzzled at it. Hugh: Skull? Uh, thanks. Galen: Of course. Wyatt: Oh, sweet battle! Galen and Hugh turn, seeing Wyatt approaching. Wyatt: Hey there. I’m Wyatt. And I challenge you to a gym battle! Galen: Ha! Another traveler! Well you’re in luck. We were just about to set sail tomorrow. You may be the last challenger in this town. Wyatt: Alright. Let’s do it. Wyatt and Galen take their positions, while Hugh stands off to the side with Rosa. Hugh: Hello. Rosa: (Apathetic) Hey. Referee: This be one on one battle! Winner has Pokémon left! Galen: Beedrill, set sail! Galen throws his Pokéball, choosing Beedrill. Wyatt: Azumarill, Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing a teary eyed Azumarill. Azumarill: Azu. Wyatt: Oh, Azumarill. We’re going to have a battle. I know you miss Paul, but if you do well here, then we can impress him again later! Azumarill: (Inspired) Zu? Zu. Azumarill shakes its head agreeingly, though still doesn’t lighten up. Wyatt: Azumarill, start with Hydro Pump! Galen: Beedrill, use Sludge Bomb! Azumarill forms a bubble in front of its mouth and fires a powerful stream of water from it. Beedrill flies and dodges it with ease, its stinger arm glowing purple. It fires a Sludge Bomb, exploding on hitting Azumarill, causing it to tumble back injured. Galen: Now X-Scissor! Beedrill flies at Azumarill, stingers glowing crimson. Wyatt: Quick! Block it with Double Edge! Azumarill gets up, as it charges forward glowing silver. The attacks collide as they push each other back. Azumarill suffers from recoil damage, dropping to one knee. Galen: Now let’s wrap it up with Solar Beam! Wyatt: Solar Beam?! This guy’s just a beat down! Azumarill, hit it with Blizzard! Galen holds its stingers up, a golden sphere forming at the connection of the tips. Azumarill inhales and breathes a Blizzard, hitting Beedrill. Beedrill then fires Solar Beam, striking and defeating Azumarill. Referee: Azumarill lose! Beedrill win, victor Galen! Galen returns Beedrill, as he walks over to Wyatt and Azumarill. Galen: Not a bad battle. You’re strong, but Azumarill simply lacks confidence. If you’re interested, we are more than happy to take Azumarill to train and work on that confidence. Hugh: What is he talking about? Rosa: If you lose, they offer to train your Pokémon. Hugh: What?! And people actually do that?! Wyatt: What do you say, Azumarill? Wanna train with them? Azumarill: (Devastated) Azu! (Shakes head) Azu, azu! Azumarill hugs Wyatt, not wanting to go. Wyatt: Take it easy, Azumarill. If they train you, then we can get even stronger! And I’ll be back to get you. Promise. Azumarill: (Sniffling) Azu. Wyatt returns Azumarill, as he stands up. He hands Galen Azumarill’s Pokéball. Galen: Don’t worry. Your Azumarill is in good hands. Chatot: Rawck! Good hands! Good hands! Rosa: Uh, excuse me. Rosa walks up, having a skeptical look on her face. Rosa: You said that you are about to set sail. How do you plan on returning Azumarill, or the other Pokémon from this town? Galen: Ah, yes. If I could get your contact info, I can contact you later on and send it back to you. Hugh: Wyatt, don’t do this. You should be the one to train your Pokémon, not anyone else! Not even a gym leader! Wyatt: You two worry too much! Come on! Let’s go get something to eat! Wyatt heads off, Hugh running after him. Rosa slowly follows, as Galen heads inside the ship. Rosa then sneaks back, going through the door to go below deck. End Scene Wyatt and Hugh walk back towards the Pokémon Center, Hugh continuing to go off on Wyatt. Wyatt has an exasperated expression on his face. Hugh: What’s more, you just got that Azumarill from a trade with Paul! It is emotionally traumatized from being traded away, and now has separation anxiety! It may be upset about Paul leaving it because it was weak, but now you’ve just done the same thing! Wyatt: (Tired and annoyed) Alright, alright. I’m seeing your point here. I’ll go and get Azumarill back. Hugh: Finally, you listen to reason! Wyatt: Okay. Let’s go back. Sorry Rosa, food’s going to have to, huh? Wyatt looks back, seeing that Rosa wasn’t there. Wyatt: Did Rosa go off without us? Hugh: She might’ve stayed on the ship. She didn’t like it at all. Wyatt: Yeah, that’s true. On the cargo ship, Rosa is using Ditto as a face mask as she is disguised in a janitor’s outfit. She’s carrying some supplies and walks through the ship unopposed. She makes her way to a storage room, which is filled with crates. Rosa: Now why does a traveling gym, need to be big enough to carry cargo? Rosa goes over to a crate, using a nearby crowbar to pry it open. The crate is filled with Pokéballs, as she smiles. Rosa: I was right! This is nothing but a big con! You’re not planning on returning the Pokémon! You plan on selling them! Chatot: Rawck! Selling them! Selling them! Rosa gasps, as she turns. Galen stands in the doorway, opening a Pokéball. Arbok comes out and Wraps around Rosa in an instant. Ditto leaps off her face and tries to escape, as Chatot flutters in front of it. Chatot: Rawck! Selling them! Selling them! Rosa: Ditto! Get help! Ditto Transforms into Chatot, as it flies past and away. Ditto Chatot: Help! Help! Galen: Stop it! Chatot: Rawck! Stop it! Stop it! Chatot pursues after Ditto Chatot, as Galen approaches Rosa. Galen: Hello, bilge rat. Wyatt and Hugh arrive at the ship, the ramp pulled up with no way to get aboard. Chatot and Ditto Chatot fly around in battle, as they descend down. Ditto Chatot: Help! Help! Chatot: Rawck! Stop it! Stop it! Wyatt: I guess one of them is Galen’s, and the other one is Ditto. Can’t really tell them apart though. Hugh: I’ve got this one. Vibrava, Rock Slide! Hugh chooses Vibrava, as it flutters its wings. Vibrava: Vibra! Multiple portals form, as boulders fall and hit both Chatot. They both drop to the ground, as one of them reverts to Ditto. Wyatt goes over and gives Ditto an Oran Berry, while Hugh does the same with Chatot. Hugh: Sorry about that, Chatot. Chatot: Rawck! Sorry! Sorry! Wyatt: Ditto, is Rosa still onboard? Ditto: (Nodding) Ditto. Wyatt: Okay. We need a way to get back aboard. Hugh: Let’s fly up. Vibrava! Vibrava Levitates up, as Hugh grabs his legs. Vibrava carries him upward towards the deck. Wyatt: Huh. Good idea. Trumbeak! Wyatt chooses Trumbeak, it flapping its wings. Trumbeak: Trum! Wyatt: Okay. Take me up after Hugh! Wyatt grabs Trumbeak’s legs, it struggling to fly up. Ditto transforms into Trumbeak, as it grabs onto Wyatt and helps to lift him up. Chatot flies up with them. Chatot: Rawck! After Hugh! After Hugh! Wyatt makes it onto the deck, where Hugh and Vibrava are battling against the Pirate workers. They use Karrablast, Kricketune, Grimer, Escavalier and Weezing. Galen has his Beedrill in the sky, as it fires Sludge Bomb towards Wyatt. Wyatt: Agh! Dodge! Trumbeak tries to veer to the side, but is struck by Sludge Bomb. Wyatt falls, hitting the deck as Trumbeak is injured. Ditto Trumbeak reverts back to normal. Galen: So, you’re all trying to invade? I said that I’d contact you in the future. Wyatt: Where’s Rosa?! Did you kidnap her?! Galen: She’s being disposed of as we speak. She caught us stealing Pokémon, and you two will be eliminated in the same way. A Chatot flies away from the ship, as Beedrill pursues it. Wyatt: Trumbeak! Stop it with Rock Blast! Trumbeak’s beak glows a brownish grey, as it fires several rocks. Beedrill is hit by them, as it stops pursuing and hovers over the deck. Galen: Sludge Bomb! Beedrill fires another Sludge Bomb, hitting and defeating Trumbeak. Wyatt returns it, as he draws a new Pokéball. Wyatt: Meowth! Take it out with Bite! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Meowth. Meowth: Meowth! Galen: X-Scissor! Meowth speeds forward, as Beedrill swings X-Scissor to block it. Meowth is hit and repelled, it sliding back across the deck. Meowth stands, panting heavily. Wyatt: Oh, right. Bug is strong to Dark. Galen: Boy, you’re out of your league here! You can’t beat me! Meowth stands up, glowing with a black aura. Meowth then lets out a threatening roar, Beedrill flinching backwards. Meowth then returns itself to its Pokéball, choosing Dusclops in its place. Dusclops: Clops! Wyatt: What just happened? (Wyatt looks at his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Parting Shot. A sound based move that threatens the opponent and lowers their attack and special attack. The user switches out after using. Wyatt: Alola! Okay Dusclops! Use Shadow Punch! Galen: Solar Beam! Beedrill charges Solar Beam as Dusclops throws Shadow Punch. Beedrill fires Solar Beam, which Shadow Punch pushes through and strikes Beedrill. Wyatt: Now Will-o-Wisp! Dusclops fires a blue fireball, hitting and defeating Beedrill. Vibrava uses Rock Slide, the falling boulders defeating the Pirate’s remaining Pokémon. Arbok comes out, Wrapped around an unconscious Rosa. Galen: Enough! You two surrender or we kill her! Wyatt: Kill? You can’t kill her! Galen: Oh, we can! Arbok’s fangs glow purple, oozing with poison. Galen: That Poison Fang can inject her with enough venom to kill her if left untreated. Chatot: Rawck! Left untreated! Galen turns to see Chatot flying back towards him. Galen scowls. Galen: Back already, traitor? Arbok, take it out. Arbok: Cha! Arbok lunges out and bites into Chatot with Poison Fang, causing it to drop to the ground. Wyatt: Now! Dusclops use Astonish! Hugh: And Vibrava, go for Crunch! Dusclops lets out an Astonishing shriek, startling Arbok and preventing it from retracting back. Vibrava flies at Arbok and Crunches into its body. Arbok tries to pull away, but Vibrava keeps it in place. Wyatt and Dusclops run over, getting to Rosa in Arbok’s grip. Wyatt: Dusclops, use Will-o-Wisp! Dusclops forms Will-o-Wisp, it hitting Arbok’s upper body. Arbok howls in pain, releasing its grip on Rosa. Wyatt grabs her and drags her away. Wyatt: Hugh! We’re clear! Hugh: (Nods) Vibrava! Take it out with Dragon Breath! Galen: Ice Fang! Vibrava releases its grip as it flutters backwards. Arbok lunges with Ice Fang, as Vibrava fires Dragon Breath. Arbok is defeated, Galen returning it. Galen: Fine then. Get out! We’ll beat the cops leaving anyway! The ship horn blows, as the ship begins to pull out of port. As they sail, several coast guard boats approach, blocking their path. Galen: What?! On one of the boats is Officer Jenny, a Chatot on her shoulder. Galen: A Chatot?! But, it, Galen looks back to the Chatot on the deck, which Hugh picks up. Hugh: Hey there. It’ll be alright. Chatot: (Weakly) Be alright. Galen looks back at Officer Jenny, the Chatot reverting to Ditto. Jenny: Attention S.S. Phantom! You are ordered to pull back into the dock immediately! End Scene Galen and the pirates are taken off the ship by the police, Galen shoved in the back of a police car. Other officers are unloading the crates full of Pokéballs as evidence. Rosa has come to as Jenny talks with them. Rosa: I thought this was a con, so I decided to snoop around. He found me pretty quick. Wyatt: Why didn’t you tell us? Rosa: I did! You chose not to listen so I went off. I wouldn’t have bothered, but you were stupid enough to give them Azumarill. Wyatt: (Laughs sheepishly) So, my bad? Chatot: Rawck! My bad! My bad! Chatot lands on Hugh’s shoulder, looking content. Hugh: I guess you’re out a trainer. Jenny: You are free to keep it if you want. We plan on returning all of these Pokémon to their proper trainers. No matter how tedious the task will be. Hugh: Alright. I guess I caught, a Chatot. Chatot: Rawck! Caught a Chatot! Caught a Chatot! Wyatt goes through a box, and pulls out a Pokéball and opens it up. Azumarill is crying, but stops when it sees Wyatt. Wyatt: Hey there. Told you I’d be back. Azumarill: (Crying with relief) Azu! Azumarill runs over and hugs Wyatt. Hugh: Hey! Check this out! Hugh holds a case full of Skull Badges, as he takes one out. Hugh: You know. Your Dusclops defeated Beedrill. That technically means that you beat the gym leader. Wyatt: But it wasn’t an official battle. Hugh: Well if you don’t take this, then you’ll be down a badge. You’ve earned it. I say take it. Wyatt: (Sighs) Okay. (He takes it.) Alola! I got the Skull Badge! Main Events * Hugh and Wyatt both obtain the Skull Badge. * Galen returns and is arrested. * Wyatt's Azumarill reveals it knows Blizzard. * Wyatt's Meowth learns Parting Shot. * Hugh gains ownership of Galen's Chatot. Characters * Wyatt * Hugh * Rosa * Minnie * Jeffrey * Officer Jenny Villains * Galen * Pirates Pokémon * Azumarill (Wyatt's) * Trumbeak (Wyatt's) * Meowth (Wyatt's, Alola form) * Dusclops (Wyatt's) * Vibrava (Hugh's) * Chatot (Hugh's, newly received) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Arbok (Galen's) * Beedrill (Galen's) * Karrablast * Kricketune * Grimer * Escavalier * Weezing Trivia * This episode was based off the anime episode Gymbaliar!, featuring the Powerzone gym that stole your Pokémon. * Galen returns, after being introduced in Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea. He ties the series into the Collector Arc. * Hugh and Wyatt are the last characters to officially obtain the Skull Badge, as the gym closes afterwards. * Chatot is one of the few Pokémon to have made their appearance in the franchise before their trainer. The other one is Ursula's Minun. ** Chatot debuted two series ago, making it the oldest Pokémon to debut before its trainer. ** Chatot debuted 84 episodes before being caught. It is the Pokémon who appears the longest amount of time before being caught by a main character, beating Ian's Metang by three episodes. * Wyatt wins another gym battle by a technicality. * The cargo ship, the S.S. Phantom, is named after Galen's old boss. * This episode is the first time that Ditto is used for a purpose besides breeding. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc